The Man Who Fell to Earth
by TheCompanionsWeNeverMet
Summary: A mysterious man falls from the sky one night, right in front of Zara Mason's eyes. In the dark of night a robot stalks a sleepy village, with one intention. Kill the Doctor. We're using our own companions.


The bleak and dull surroundings of Dean-Bridge were for an acquired taste. Nothing happened, and nothing ever would. Grey clouds covered the sun, enclosing it in darkness, and spat rain upon the inhabitants below.

However on a winter's day, after the darkness of night had melted into the sky, a golden being dropped from the sky. It flamed like a phoenix, bleeding light into the night. A woman who wasn't important; who wasn't special witnessed this event. Her name was Zara Mason, and she was about to meet the man of her dreams.

Dim street lights shone down onto the tarmac road, which was submerged under puddles which had gathered over usual dull day in Dean-Bridge. Zara Mason always felt that there was a part of here missing; a piece of the jigsaw gone. She was walking home, after just leaving work, when she saw the golden angel fall from the sky.

"What the hell is that? Is that? No it can't be…" she mumbled as she veered from the path, through the trees, to the opening where the golden being had fallen "Oh my God, what are you?" In the centre of the opening stood a man, but he was glowing. He was glowing gold.

"Stand back. What's your name?" the man asked. He looked in pain, but he didn't seem to want any help.

"Zara: my name's Zara Mason." She replied, "Are you alright?" she said with kindness, and it reflected her loving nature for everyone she met.

"Nice to meet you Zara, I'm the Doctor. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." And with the words, the mysterious man who had fallen from the skies burst into flames. He lit up the darkness that stalked every living being after the sun has turned its back on them. The blast of the flames sent Zara flying back, and all she could do was sit and watch as the man appeared to burn to death. His screams rang through the forest, but the peculiar thing was that the screams seemed to change tone, pitch, and the voice was different. It was as though this man had changed his entire appearance. No he was changing his entire biology. Then suddenly the flames and the burning stopped. The doctor looked around and then looked at Zara. "Fantastic." He shouted with a beaming face. Zara scrambled to her feet and looked at the man directly in the eye.

"What are you?" she said slowly with a look of horror on her face. Zara lived a normal life. She had never seen anything out of the normal. Every day she worked by the same routine, she lived her life by the rules. Never moving away from the norm; she was a moulded into a uniform person, the same as everyone else.

"I'm a time lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous, and I'm 899 years old," he replied. He spoke so fluently with such weird and unusual words. However, Zara now knew, this was the piece of the puzzle she was missing. This was what she had been waiting for. This is the man that will make her change, let her break out of the mould she been trapped in. But as her mind strayed as she thought about the spaceman and how he might travel through space, a second being arrived. This time it wasn't living, it wasn't remotely human. It was a robot – but it had an eye; a human eye. Furthermore, where a stomach would be it had a hole; but the hole was glowing golden. It was as though its central system was on fire, but the fire was moving in a wheel. It was evident that this flaming wheel was a weapon: perhaps one used to incinerate victims.

"This is JusticeControlBot 4365, according the intergalactic laws set by the Shadow Proclamation; you have just committed an offense against the treaty of intergalactic alliances, by destroying a Sheargon Ship." The robot recited in a humanvoice. Zara looked at the doctor in horror. "Prepare to receive your justice. Your death will now be initiated."

"Run" the doctor shouted, and without thinking Zara grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran. She didn't even know this man, yet she had thought of travelling with him, and now she had put her life in his hands.

"But Doctor, that had a real eye. Like a human eye! Why would someone do that? And what the hell is a Sheargon Ship? And the Intergalactic Alliance thing, I mean you've got to be kidding. I have so many questions for you," she screamed. Zara looked back over her shoulder, she had to see it again – it was surreal. It was all so weird. That morning she had been normal Zara, getting up going to work, coming home, watch TV, and then sleep. But now she was running away from a bloddy robot, with a man from the stars.

"God you're an inquisitive one. Right okay, the whole eye thing is because the human eye is one of the most advanced ways of seeing in the universe, so why not install it into your average robot, so it can see who it's going to kill. The Sheargons are a race of slug type creature, and they were about to destroy the Earth. The Intergalactic Alliance is an alliance between 200 different planets, a binding contract which stops any wars. Earth is part of the Alliance, and they thought I was human. They the height of the technology, but they can't do a simple bio-technological scan. Have I answered everything for you?" he replied. This mysterious man had a very strange and peculiar way of talking. He spoke with such nonsense words, but left you hanging on every word. As they reached the pavement, where Zara had felt so normal and the same, the Doctor looked at her. "Go home Zara. I need to sort this out on my own," said the Doctor. Zara knew that he was doing it for the right reasons, but deep down inside she felt as though she had been torn apart. She felt as though she had been pushed back onto the path of normality. She knew that she would never meet this man again.

The sun rose through the darkness and began its daily routine of tracking across the sky. Only last night Zara had spent just 10 minutes with a man that had given her hope. She had imagined leaving the sleepy village of Dean-Bridge. He soon made her realise, that she wouldn't ever leave Dean-Bridge. He had told her to go home and it hurt. Zara didn't even know the Doctor, but he had made her feel rejected; not good enough for him. It was cruel and unkind and Zara wasn't the sort to except that behaviour.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Zara suddenly woke up, who was knocking on her door this early? She slowly clambered out of bed and down the stairs and to the front door. She unlocked the door, and turned the handle. She had only opened the door a meter before she slammed it shut again. Stood outside her house, was that thing from last night; the robot with the real eye, and the weapon in its stomach. How had it found her?

"You have provoked action 534, I will now knock down your door," said a muffled voice from behind the wood, which offered Zara her only protection. Where was the Doctor when you needed him? He saved her last night, and thought he was saving her by sending her home. Now she's alone with the robot thing.

She had to think quickly. She looked around: any minute now that door was going to come down.

"If that weapon system is made using fire, then surely I should be able to stop it using water," she mumbled to herself. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen. She needed a jug: surely that door should have come down by now? Zara picked up a jug and filled it with water, she ran to the door. She quickly opened it and chucked the water.

"You just chucked water on me; after I saved your life?" said the slightly wet Doctor. Zara hadn't looked before she had chucked the water, and if she had she would have seen that in the five minutes that she had been working out what to do the Doctor had done one thing to save her life. He had disarmed the robot: only momentarily in order to give them a chance to escape. He had risked his life to save her. That's not something the doctor would do for anyone. It should that he felt they were worth his time. He always looking out for someone who he can nurture and mould into a person who understands more about the universe than anyone else on Earth.

More coming soon!


End file.
